seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizoku no Blin/10
Apichart: I told you our Wiki is turning into F****M. Rune: Did you just say F****M?! F****M?! Rune misinterpreted "FANDOM" as "femdom", the sexual term. Most likely because Apichart the normal /æ/ sound as in c'a't (US) into /ɛ/ as in h'e'lp. Apichart: What the hell's going on with your dirty mind? I only said that our URL will become "seaoffools.FAN**M.com" and NOT "seaoffools.f****m.com"! Rune: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It still sounds like f````m (NOTE: A different bleep sound was used this time.) to me. Apichart (inside his head): Did I just win an argument over a girl!? FUCK YEAAAAAAAHHH!!! Rune: Yeah, right. INTRO! Sea of Fools is finally a F****M community! Lots of exciting things going on, as it seems that Kaizoku no Blin is still relatively uncensored. For the next appearance of these two assholes, we are not anymore bleeping "FANDOM" but we will bleep "Wikia" instead. As always, watch KNB in a well lit room! ---- "He's not the greatest dancer!" is the tenth episode of the Kaizoku no Blin series. Intro music: BRADIO - Golden Liar PSA: Don't believe the recent announcement about the "Wikia" name being censored. That was just a gimmick as Sea of Fools is entering the FANDOM world. We apologize for any inconsistencies, and we hope there is not that much content policing here in Wikia/FANDOM, whatever you wanna call it. ~Rune-chan ---- Johanne: Really now? Mandala: Yeah-ezz!! I'm they leader in terms of Cowabunga Capoeira. Kwaito despite being a captain sucks at it to be honest because he a big-ass black nerd! And he has a very tight body! He's not really the greatest dancer, but he's good at tinkering like he's a magic man! Johanne: What are you talking about? Why are you just randomly throwing shit about Kwaito? And what's with that weird pose? Mandala: I just want to intimidate you with my real power, you see? Johanne (notices the ): WHAT THE FU-? Johanne screams in pain as she gets hit. This was a kick. Mandala: How does the "Bala Elétrica" feel? Johanne again reacts from another injury. It was a punch. Mandala: Oh yeah, it's a double attack. This another one is "Sambar Samba". Both of them when used together can cause extreme amount of damage that kills an enemy within a few seconds. Johanne: You really just ruined my face, and my cool! Mandala: Yeah, yeah. "What the fuck, Mandala. Why am I getting damage?" You're my opponent, you dumb shit! Johanne: Nah. That's not what I really said. I fight back, eh. Mandala: Nani?! Johanne: Shit, I feel doozy... Johanne falls asleep. Mandala: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN'?! Oh wait, you're knocked out. MY WIN THEN! ---- Johanne activates her Awakening ability. Her eyes gleam in a lens flare-like way. Johanne (as her alter-ego): Let's go lesbo, Mandala. Mandala (activates her Mente Musica): Bring it on. You still ain't as strong as me. I knocked you out remember? Johanne's Awakening allows her to become faster and stronger than she was. She proceeds to using an upgraded stage of the Covaleski weapon. Johanne (alter-ego): Let's go, Covaleski. Mandala: Moderato... Johanne (alter-ego): Crécelle... Mandala: MISSILÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ!!! Mandala's technique allows her to use launch her entire body to become much faster as if she is propelled by a missile. Her feet and body spins rapidly first, then spreads her arms. The amount of force generated by the body lifts the user into the air, in which she returns her arms to the sides to become more aerodynamic. The main impact receiver is the head. Translator's note: The accented "È" is meant to distinguish the Italian word "missile" (pronounced "mis-si-lay", or "-leh" for non-native English speakers) from the English word "missile" (mis-suhl). Johanne (alter-ego): COTILLIOOOON!!! Johanne's ability allows her body to move very quickly that she appears to multiply, pretty similar to a cloning jutsu, hence a "cotillion". In order to stay afloat, Johanne needs to keep running in circles very rapidly. Johanne along with these clones shall attack with Covaleski. This is also a two-strike move unlike Mandala's attack. ---- The two abilities clash, but it seems that Johanne now emerges superior. Johanne (alter-ego): COTILLION SPECIAL ATTACK: HOKURO O UTSU Ō-ATARI! Mandala: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!!! Mandala crashes to the ground as result of the impact. Mandala: Screw you, Johanne! How come you place dirt on my beatiful shirt! AH, THAT'S IT! Johanne lands from the air and her face looks bleak. Mandala: COWABUNGA CAPOEIRA, Versão 2! Johanne just moves casually towards Mandala. Mandala: ENERGIA ALTA... TREBUCHET DUPLOOOO!! Johanne was injured by this attack, but unconsciousness made her recover a little easier. It looks like at this time Johanne is an unfazed "zombie". ---- Johanne (alter-ego): Is that the best you've got? Mandala: "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?" HEH! NOW IT'S ME WHO'S HEATING RIIIIGHT UP, BITCH! Johanne (alter-ego): Don't worry, me too. Mandala: WITH THE BOOSTING POWER OF SAMBAR SAMBA 2 (which I haven't showed yet), PLUS THE DAMAGE OF TREBUCHET DUPLO, NOW I'M FINALLY DONE COOKING UP SOMETHING!! And this ain't no Brazilian blowout. Johanne (alter-ego): Meehhhh.... I'll still defeat you. Mandala: How sure are you? My ass is already hurtin' because it ain't receivin' another victory yet! Johanne (starts growing consciousness): What? Johanne fell back to the unconscious state afterwards. Mandala: WHAT THE FUCK, JOHANNE?! CAN YOU JUST GO BACK TO NORMAL SO I CAN FINALLY KILL YOU?! ---- Johanne (alter-ego): So you're a killer? Mandala: No shit! Mandala picks up her gun from her waist and tries to eliminate Johanne for good, but Johanne notices it so Mandala retracts. Mandala: Yeah, fuck it. Mandala: COWABUNGA CAPOEIRA, VERSAO 2.5: ESPANHOLA! Mandala: WATCH THE POWER OF ESPAÑOL, YOU SILLY PUTA! Johanne (alter-ego): Español. Really. You should've fight that boy then, NOT ME! Mandala: Yeah, whatever. TIEMPO ENGOLO! Mandala proceeds to a handstand position and starts spinning rapidly like 's . She proceeds to further intensifying her Mente Musica to her maximum extent. Again, the main attack is a kick.'' '''Mandala: EL CAMPEADOOOOOOOOOR!!!! Johanne receives the attack with open arms, leaving a large amount of damage. But like a zombie, Johanne gets back up again like nothing really happened. It seems that she will not be able to speak after that. Mandala: NANIIIIIII?!!! I thought you're dead! Johanne activates her last resort for the while. She swings Covaleski once more, this time she twirls the weapon, revealing a much larger version. Once she wakes up, she will name it "Yankee Killer Special". ---- ''Author's Note: The "once she wakes up" part is just a foreshadowing of some things that happened. I don't know what's on my head while writing this, but ok.'' ---- The attacks once again clash and this time, Mandala is nearer to defeat. Blood starts to come out of several parts of her body. Mandala: AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGHHH!!! FUCK YOU, JOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNE!!! Mandala: O ULTIMATO... ESTRAGA PRAZERES!! Johanne activates her ultimate technique, the "Sokol Tornado". She spins rapidly to accelerate the power of Covaleski. The weight of the weapon is the main constraint but once the weight has been overcome, a mini-jet at the rear would accelerate it further and increase the impact. Since she cannot speak anymore, she does not name her attack. Finally after nearly 30 minutes of fighting each other, Johanne defeats Mandala. ---- Johanne finally wakes up. Johanne: WHAT THE HELL?!!! Johanne (singing): Blood on my lips...' Bro-(oh fuck!)-ken bone on my hips Where have I gone again? Why do I have to fight her again? Mandala smiles by a bit, with a little change in accent. Mandala: Do yo' really have to do this to me? You should kill me right? Here's my defeated self and GO KILL ME! OR I KILL MYSELF. Johanne: NO! YOU DESERVE SOMETHING BETTER THAN THAT! Mandala (cries): WHY?! I've been my family's pride and have been. My ancestors are like samurai who only treat defeat with death! Johanne: Then don't live by their expectations! The world is bigger than what you think, and there are people who succeeded by being kind. Mandala: How sure are you? Johanne: That's what this hat is telling me, for sure. Mandala: Is that... Luffy's hat? Johanne: Yeah, I have a strong belief this is the one. ---- Mandala suddenly saw something inside Johanne's heart. Meanwhile, Johanne breathes heavily and closes Mandala's eyes. She picks up a guitar torn in. This is Johanne's true power: the Lullaby. It is a singing-based ability that makes someone "feel warm" and with some . Johanne (returns to singing again): Sometimes it's okay not to be the best... Especially it's not right to die with some regrets I just want to prove something that I can But everyone will ditch me at the end. I have no power... I have no honor... I have nothing to be proud of I failed to go wherever they come and go But that's okay, I will get there When I reach that day, then the wait gets paid. ---- Johanne remembers getting defeated repeatedly by practically everyone, and cried for her weakness. But victory came close when a teenage boy came in to fight her and finally won for at least once. Johanne (child): Papa, I finally did it! I finally won over someone! Look! Olivierre: Johanne, it's not good to quarrel with your older brother. Jonathan (12 years): It's okay, sir. Olivierre: No need to call me "sir". I'm not worthy of that title anymore. "Pops" would be okay. And you Johanne, I don't want you quarreling from now on. Especially he's large enough to be a teen. He sounds like an adult. That's just not good. Jonathan and Johanne: Yes, Pops. Johanne (cries): Why am I crying like this?! I'm not supposed to look weak in front of my enemy! THAT'S NOT FAIR, PAPA! I FUCKING MISS YOU NOW AND EVERY DAY IT'S GETTING MORE THAN EVER! Mandala (chuckles): Aww... Come here! Let me comfort you, as a fellow girl who also lost a dad as well! Johanne (sobs): Why? Are you gonna shank me in the back? Hell no! Mandala: Nope. I'm already too frail to do that. I don't want to become your enemy anymore. I quit that role. I surrender. I... I... (cries) I JUST WANT TO BE YO' FUCKIN' FRIEND NOW!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE A HINDRANCE TO THOSE HIDDEN SORROWFUL FEELINGS ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE THAT CHANNEL, MAN! Johanne (crying): I'm sorry, girl! I hurt you so bad! Mandala (crying): It's okay. Come! The two hug each other very tightly as they drop their weapons away. Johanne carries Covaleski outside of the room where they fought. She then carries Mandala outside. From this point, Johanne and Mandala became friends. Happy ending, wasn't it? Mandala: That song... sucks! Johanne: I know. Johanne closes Mandala's eyes. Johanne: Save those insults for later. Sleep for now. Mandala smiles genuinely, for the first time in her life. << Previous | Next >> Site navigation Category:Kaizoku no Blin Category:Chapters